Infinidad del alma
by The Oldest Heart
Summary: Los sueños y los que dormitan. Sasuke y Sakura. (Sakura tiene un pequeño problema con los relojes)


Naruto no me pertenece.

_Los sueños y los que dormitan. Sasuke y Sakura. _

_(Sakura tiene un pequeño problema con los relojes)_

¿En sus marcas?

¿Listos?

¡Que comience la lectura!

* * *

_Infinidad del alma  
_

Nunca podría volver a dormir, sería una noctámbula eterna y sin tregua. Le dio otro sorbo al café, preparándose para terminar de pasar la noche. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Era acaso falta de…?

No.

Pero ese hombre era tan atractivo… con cabello de cuervo y ojos de noche.

Quizás debía dejar de mirar tantas películas, en especial de acción. Había soñado que era una especie de guerrera con súper fuerza y poderes curativos. Y ese hombre tenía ojos rojos hipnóticos. Y lo amaba. Mucho, tanto que su pecho dolía cada vez que lo recordaba. _Ok_, tampoco habrá más comedias románticas. _Bien_.

Gruñó para sí misma, mirando hacia el techo, enfadada. Quizás sí necesitaba masturbarse.

_'_

_Sakura…._

Dijo él desde lo alto. Otras cosas acontecieron, cosas que se fundían en su mente de manera borrosa. Y luego estaba ella corriendo hacia él, lista para golpearlo. Con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, la idea repetitiva de salvarlo.

Salvar a…

_¡Sasuke!_ Una voz masculina gritaba aquel nombre, la luz se desvanecía al igual que el sueño. Ella y la imagen eran devoradas por la oscuridad que iba cerniéndose sobre sus figuras.

Cuando despertó, sudorosa y agitada, estaba segura de que ya conocía el nombre de su atormentador nocturno.

―Sasuke…kun

Al terminar de saborear la textura en su lengua y cómo automáticamente lo combinó con el _kun_, se sintió como algo muy familiar.

DIOS.

Se levantó desesperada de la cama y fue por una ducha fría. No se iba a permitir volverse loca. No. Era demasiado joven aún para un final tan triste.

―¿Últimamente no duermes o qué?, te lo pasas de mal humor.

―He tenido guardias ―mintió.

Ino se distrajo con la vista de los nuevos residentes en el hospital. A pesar de que siempre lucía como una muñequita de porcelana no tenía novio. Bromeaba con eso, diciéndole que el maquillaje no cubría una fea personalidad. Y se molestaba tanto que parecía por al menos unos segundos, alguien no tan bonita.

―Sabes… hay un nuevo paciente, llegó anoche. Dice que no puede dormir, tiene pesadillas ―soltó una risita tonta―. Pero está como quiere… tienes que verlo. Incluso yo me ofrecería a hacerle una autopsia.

Volvió a reír, esta vez sombríamente. El humor negro en los hospitales era una cuestión inevitable.

Sakura la miró entrecerrando los ojos, esa Ino era toda una cerda.

Arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade. Ahora tendría que estar lo más despierta posible pues Tsunade era una especie de batería con energía infinita. Algo casi escalofriante.

―Y ese paciente, el de 356, debes hacer que se vaya. Es un hombre horrible y malhumorado y solo está allí ocupando una cama que bien podría servir a un enfermo de verdad ―agitó la mano como restándole importancia.

―Está bien, directora. Voy a por ello.

¿Siempre le tocaría a ella el trabajo sucio y desagradable? Rodó los ojos. Al menos no eran tactos rectales a paciente cincuenteros. Mientras se dirigía al ascensor iba revisando por qué a Tsunade le parecía que aquel hombre no merecía ocupar una cama en el distinguido Hospital de Tokio.

Insomnio por pesadillas, decía al lado de su nombre: Uchiha S. de inmediato rememoró los necrofílicos comentarios que había soltado la rubia. Repentinamente se sintió entusiasmada y con paso más alegre se dirigió a realizar su tarea quizás no tan aburrida.

―Buenos días, señor Uchiha ―A pesar de la excitación inesperada decidió utilizar un tono profesional.

El paciente estaba detrás de la cortina verde vistiéndose.

Qué lástima…

―Hn.

―He venido a verificar cómo se siente. Soy la doctora Haruno.

―Me he equivocado al venir aquí. Lo que yo necesito es un centro de salud mental.

Increíblemente aquel comentario le pareció gracioso en lugar de tonto. Después de todo ella justamente también estaba sufriendo las horribles consecuencias de no poder conciliar el sueño.

Iba a contestarle algo quizás un poco fuera de lugar, sin embargo, toda línea de pensamiento coherente se fugó de su cabeza cuando aquel hombre apartó la cortina y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

―Que…

En sus ojos negrísimos como la noche vio la abismal sorpresa a través de la que ella estaba precipitándose en ese justo momento. Estaba igual de pasmado e igual de incrédulo que ella.

Estaba aterrada. Aquello no parecía algo muy cuerdo o lógico, más bien parecía obra del infierno. Algo oscuro. Soñar con alguien y luego… las piernas le temblaron. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y sentía tanto temor… el mismo que se siente cuando se está frente a la persona que te mueve el piso.

_'_

_Todo era cuestión de tiempo para que se juntaran. Siempre es una cuestión de tiempo. Tan triste… _

_'_

¿Desde hace cuanto se conocen las almas que se cruzan en la vida? Encerradas en cuerpos de carne y hueso, cuerpos que caducan y que olvidan; simples limitantes.

Y peor que eso: atrapadas en el misterio del tiempo; que se jacta de ser infinito pero que para todos está contado.

Almas sin final atrapadas en elementos finitos pero constantes y repetitivos. Una locura.

Estiró los brazos, desperezándose. Tic toc. Las agujas del reloj seguían andando. Se dio cuenta de que aquel era el peor invento del hombre. Era una tortura. ¡Contar las horas que te quedan! ¡Las que has gastado! En ese momento, quitándole las pilas al que antes estaba sobre la cabecera de su cama, se dio cuenta de que el bendito tic toc estaba por todas partes en su casa. ¿Por qué tenía tantos? ¿Para qué?

―Eres un poco obsesiva ―dijo al salir de la ducha, ajustando la correa de su reloj de muñeca, sin poder apartar la vista de la bolsa llena de relojes que Sakura estaba dispuesta a echar a la basura.

Hizo un gesto exagerado, fingiendo que se había ofendido y luego dijo, con el ceño fruncido e inflando los mofletes como niña malcriada:

―¿Solo un poco?

―Estoy esperando a que me quites éste para subirte de nivel ―cerró la mano en un puño y la colocó frente a su pecho, haciendo resaltar el objeto en su muñeca.

Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Siempre hacía ese gesto, estaba seguro de que ella no era consciente.

―Cada quien decide de qué ser esclavo.

Eso era algo en qué pensar.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces soy un esclavo del tiempo?

―Como la mayoría.

―No. Señorita filosófica ―se quitó el aparato de agujas inexorables y le señaló la bolsa, ella la abrió, impresionada― Prefiero ser esclavo de alguien que de algo. Y solo porque ese alguien tiene unos argumentos muy inteligentes ―el reloj negro y grande cayó junto a los demás.

Sintió una cadencia repentina en sus entrañas, todo le bailaba por dentro; órganos subían y bajaban e intercambiaban lugar en su organismo. No necesitaba grandes explicaciones para que él la entendiera.

―¿Me besas?

―¿Es una orden? ―sonó como si deseara que lo fuera.

―Te lo ordeno, Sasuke: bésame.

Él sonrió de lado, casi malvado.

* * *

Bien. Aquí está lo que hace mucho tiempo fue mi primer fic. Tenía muchos capítulos, pero basicamente está era la escencia de la historia. _Ah, qué nostalgia:)_

Por favor, explícame qué te pareció. :)


End file.
